Shinko
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Story of Shinko, the vessel for the 13 tailed fish/wolf, Frangoa. Her story starts with when she is sent to Konoha for the Chunin exams. Not sure the pairing, Help me decide! P.S: There is A LOT of song references, and Shinko is a major Evanescence fanatic. Could Gaara be her brother? Shinko is from the Rain and Snow villages. Introduction to Missouri's Magic Shop!
1. The Meeting

**I have decided I would do a story _without _Karrine. I know, pretty bad of me. **

**Karrine: Yeah, REALLY bad.**

**Me: You know you're talking to your alternate person, right?**

**Karrine: So are you.**

**Me: O.O**

**Shinko: Zerois4evermine doesn't own Naruto, or anything else mentioned. Other than: Me, Missouri's Magic Shop, Frangoa, and any other things you do not know. Oh, and my name translates to 'Faith in God' in Japanese. **

**Karrine: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**"Blah" Demon**

_"Blah" Thinking/Talking to Demon_

"Blah" Talking

_"Blah" To have you understand._

Shinko didn't know whether to be happy or not. She knew her choice was going to make some dire consequences not happen, but her Hellikage/Kanekage **(Sorry for the interruption, but I _had _to put Karrine in, even just her being mentioned.) ** Had promised the village Shinko would not come back unless her job was fulfilled. Come to think of it, Shinko wasn't sure why she was the one to go.

**Insolent girl, you sure you don't know the reason?**

_I do. I just don't want that to be it._

And it was true. She knew why it was her to be sent. Sent to this- hateful place. Even the landscape hated her. It was bleak, and barren. Possibly, the village wouldn't be the same. She hoped, dreamed, it wouldn't. Would she be so lucky, as to have her wish come true? Or was her name going to strike her, God resentful of her: the shadow of a demon? Not sure why she was even doing this, she set off, a little faster than before.

X&X&X&X&X&X&

When Shinko was at the edge of the city, she was mesmerized at how, in fact, it WAS a city, not a village, as she had been promised. Not seeming to sense any enemies, she walked into Konoha. She was soon cut off by a boy with sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair. Knowing he was a vessel the moment she saw him, Shinko backpedalled. The boy, whose name was Naruto, was confused by this action. The only reason Shinko wasn't shocked, much less scared, of this boy, who she saw as no threat, was because they were one and the same. She was only mildly surprised he was like her. Shinko was not a person, if not one that, upon instinct, was surprised and therefore, albeit mildly, annoying and amusing.

**(If you didn't understand that:**

_The only reason Shinko wasn't scared of the boy, was because they were the same. She was only slightly surprised he was like her. Shinko was not human if not upon instinct, was surprised, and made to act annoying, but also amusing._

Naruto found her new-found wry smile curt and forced. Her hair, though enticing, was a deep red, and her eyes were a soft, but thorough looking yellow. He nervously looked around and, upon seeing Sakura, called out to her. "Sakura!" The pink-haired girl in question made her way over. "Yes, Naruto?" She asked, non to kindly. Now this was the kind of girl Shinko hated. Sakura practically screamed "Major stalker/fan girl alert!" And that was the thing Shinko found majorly creepy. Shinko was, in her own way, just as creepy as Gaara. But she wasn't as blood lusty. She was, however, not emotionally pushed by the thought of killing someone. And, in fact, sometimes, she enjoyed it.

Sakura tried to be a nice person. It was evident, the way she tried to talk to Shinko. But that was the thing. Shinko was like Gaara in many ways. So many, in fact, if someone brought them both together, they would think they were twins. Especially their hair. Shinko's hair, albeit a few shades darker than Gaara's, was, nonetheless, matching.

Naruto hadn't heard Shinko speak yet, but he wasn't about to give up. In fact, she was going to have to talk, whether she wanted to or not. "Where are you from? And what is your name?" Naruto spoke softly to the girl, who hadn't had a drink in awhile. Her throat, though ragged from disuse, was in need of nothing. "My name is Shinko, and I am from the Village Hidden in the Rain, and the Village Hidden in the Snow, both having the same Kage." She said her voice soft and clear as day. But though it was soft, it was mildly deep. Another trait, seeming to link her to Gaara. Sakura gasped, and took a hold of her shoulder. "You're the ninja sent here? I would have thought they would have at least sent a Chunin… Come on!" And so Sakura led Shinko and Naruto to the Hokage Tower.

X&X&X&X&X&X&

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a kind hearted Hokage. He led Konoha in the most wonderful ways. And he was, though shocked at her sudden arrival, warm and friendly to Shinko, the vessel for the 13 tail beast: Fringoa. Now, there was a time when there actually _were _only 9 tailed beasts. But awhile ago, there came to be 100 in total. So Shinko, though unlucky to have a nicer tailed beast, was lucky to have a strong one, even stronger than Naruto's. Hiruzen, though nice, was strict. And, knowing not to let _it _out, she knew trouble was, indeed, **_not _**around the bend. Then, of course, her phone started ringing.

'I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave, 'cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone'

After hearing such a ringtone, the Third Hokage was, without a doubt, knowing of how sad she actually was. And, helping her make her happier, told her, "I think you need to make friends. Sakura, Naruto, I'm assigning her to you 2, along with Kakashi. We'll see on the Sasuke part…." He trailed. Shinko, though sullenly, nodded. She was not one to be happy about friends. It wasn't in her nature. And her nature was so like Gaara, it was scary. Her nature was, indeed, sullen, scary, and quiet. Though she tried to make friends and be nice, it just **_wasn't in her nature. _**

Naruto was better at making friends then the 2. Of course, it was because people tried. With Shinko, her villages were not as nice. She had lived without such kindness as the others. "Bring me to life…." Shinko muttered under her breath.

Shinko was a major Evanescence fan, and though she was not a very happy girl, she liked other, happy songs. Such as Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble. Almost to say she tried to be happy, her phone rang, and she decided to let it finish ringing, like the last time.

'I'm not surprised, not everything lasts I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track Talk myself in, I talk myself out I get all worked up then I let myself down'

She was suddenly happy. And though happy, she became what she tried to let **_not _**occur: annoying. "So, where are we going to go first? Ah! Could we go for Ramen? Or-or maybe… miso soup!" Shinko, now bubbling with questions, was, of course, provoking Sakura and Naruto. Sakura: Bad. Naruto: Good. But then, Shinko's face fell.

**You are so annoying. Why would you even want to eat Miso Soup? You've always hated it.**

_But I want to make new friends… Besides, they'll choose Ramen anyway, oh, and Frangoa?_

**Yes, young kid?**

_Do you know which demon he's harboring?_

**Kyubbi, that fox. **

_Frangoa, how come you don't like Kyubbi?  
_**…**

The fish/wolf demon was silent. Sakura, of course, got annoyed right away. "Shinko, did you hear me?" She asked, eyes twitching. "No, I was… doing… something….." Shinko, who got easily distracted, did, as soon as she saw a boy. His name didn't matter. All that did was how cool he looked. "Hello? Shinko, are you there?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

**Sakura said that Sasuke was off limits, The Hokage said so.**

_Thank you. But you never answered me._

**…..**

Frangoa stayed silent after that. "How come Sasuke was off limits? Why did the Hokage…. Say…. That….." Shinko, now not staring at the boy with the glasses and big, long coat (Shino), was staring at a boy with a small white puppy and spiky brown hair. He had red paint under his eyes (Kiba). Trying to not mention how easily she had a crush on people, she said to their question of staring at people, "I want to see how the people of this _fine _city act." She annunciated the word fine, and kept staring at Shino and Kiba. "Oh, well those 2 are Shino and Kiba. They're in the same team." At Naruto's words, her eyes widened and she hid behind Sakura. Why Sakura? Because she was a major brute, and was not easy on anyone except Sasuke. But she didn't know that. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned at her sudden fear.

**It's the boy.**

_It can't be. They knew him, and he was in the same team as the other._

**Yes, and you don't remember the other.**

_Kiba, not the other, Kiba. Shino reminds me of the other Shino._

**He does to me. But he has bugs nesting in him, whereas the other didn't.**

_Thank you for creeping me out, fishy face._

**You're welcome.**

Shinko sighed at this most awful conversation with Frangoa. Not to seem mean, but she didn't like the fish/wolf demon at all. But then she saw her twin. He could be her blood related, but at least related in many other ways. Starting with how they were both demon vessels.

X&X&X&X&X&X&

Missouri's Magic Shop was a place full of wonder. It moves around to find its next victim. Most all were humans, or were humans at one point in their lives. Of course, Missouri was the owner. She was, in fact, never a human, which was why she preys on them. They had ruined her life, so she was going to ruin theirs. Missouri was a witch. And though she wasn't **_as _**hard on used-to-be humans, she was still not exactly nice. Shinko was going to have it no different.

X&X&X&X&X&X&

Gaara was shocked at the new girl. She was, already known, **_not _**from either Sunagakure or Konoha. But she still was like his twin. Could it be? Was she related to him? He sure hoped so. Why? He wanted that to be because he saw her blood lust, her strength, and her striking resemblance to himself. He knew they could go on rampages together, and they could be the best sister and brother ever. Much better than he was with Kankuro or Temari.

**Me: OK, first chapter done.**

**Karrine: I was only mentioned :'(**

**Shinko: Yeah, but this is my story : **

**Me: Well, this chapter was 5 pages on word ^_^ my second longest chapter!**

**Karrine: Her first longest chapter was with me :D**

**Shinko: Who's doing the honors?**

**Me: How about Karrine, since this is your story, Shinko.**

**Shinko: K!**

**Karrine: Review please, so Zerois4evermine can finish this story!**

**Shinko: And read her other stories with Karrine!**

**Me: Are you 2 best friends now?**

**Shinko & Karrine: YEAH!**

**All of us: SEE YOU LATER!**


	2. Evanescence

Chapter 2: Evanescence

**OK, I decided to update. I loved doing a story without Karrine-**

**Karrine: Hey!**

**Me: Because I barely know my OC I'm using, so I have to sort her out.**

**Shinko: Does that mean I'm complicated?**

**Me: Yes. Oh, and it's best to read this chapter with Rainymood on. Just search Rainymood with Google. Just remember to do it on a second tab. **

**Shinko: Japanese lesson: Kuso means Damn, Hai means Yes, and that's all.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Shinko, for some reason knowing who the boy was, walked straight up to him. "Is that you? My Gaara, my twin brother?" She asked, not listening to Frangoa.

**No, he's the vessel for Shukaku! Don't let him fool you!**

Shinko was about to touch him, but Gaara recoiled. "Yes, my name is Gaara. But you cannot be my sister. I have only one, and she is older than me." Shinko, at this, almost cried. But she couldn't. She had to be strong. She had her sobs under control, and then she knew what she had to do. It was risky. And, to avoid embarrassment, she would have to storm off right after. But she would have to for him to remember.

'Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone. Please come back home.'

Her eyes widened and sparkled with tears. He wasn't remembering. "Don't you remember my lullabies? Don't you remember? When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears! When you screamed I'd fight away all your fears! And I held your hand through all of those years! Why don't you remember me?!" Shinko couldn't hold in any longer. She sobbed and the tears she so much tried to keep away. "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears." Gaara repeated, wiping away a tear that had slid down her cheek. Shinko gasped at this. He was trying to remember her. Could he?

**You are a very naïve girl.**

_Oh, shut up._

**What are you going to do about it? **Frangoa snickered, it echoing on the walls of Shinko's skull.

_I'll buy a cat._

**You wouldn't.**

_Then be quiet._

**…**

Frangoa, not wanting a cat to torment her, went quite. "I knew you wouldn't cry for my absence. You forgot me, long ago. Am I that unimportant?" She whisper/breathed the last sentence, and turned hightail. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran away. She decided to keep asking, even though no one but her and Frangoa were listening. "Am I so insignificant? Isn't someone missing me?" She was going under. She was just going to fall forever. She was, of course, referencing her life to Evanescence songs. "These wounds won't seem to heel." She said, pain coursing through her body. "This pain is just too real." Shinko fell to her knees, but then saw something shimmer inside a sewer grate. She was about to try and grab it, but then she heard people call her. "Kuso." She cursed. Long, lost words whispered slowly to her. They were making her head insane, and she was having a hard time breathing.

**That was unacceptable. Your behavior was weak.**

_How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable._

Shinko quoted Maroon 5's song Harder to Breath. Naruto ran into the alley, only to be met by ferocious looking honey gold eyes. Shinko was not trying to let Frangoa out. It was just happening. A short shriek of pain left the raspberry haired girl, but she wasn't going to stay raspberry haired for long. She knew she was going to be deemed as she had been before. "I won't sooth your pain. I won't ease your strain. I'm taking it slow, feeling my flame. I'll seek you out, flay you alive. I got nothing for you to gain." Shinko, pain coursing through her body, was now curled into a ball, her hair turning a red/blonde. Her fingers were now slimmer, longer, and her nails, sharper. "Eyes on fire, my spine is ablaze. Felling any foe with your gaze," Shinko, now not Shinko, uncurled herself and got up. Frangoa/Shinko looked at him hungrily. "**And just in time, in the right place, steadily emerging with grace, felling any foe with my gaze, one more word and you won't survive.**" Shinko, the inner one, was angry at Frangoa. How _dare _she take over her body! And just when she had gotten to a new village! Naruto, though, was not scared.

**How could it be? The 13 tails, Frangoa. **Kyubbi growled.

_Why are you resentful of her demon?_

**…**

Kyubbi stayed quite. Naruto slowly came closer to Shinko/Frangoa. Frangoa growled and bared her fangs. Naruto answered to that, "Let Shinko out. She was just trying to find her brother, and you took that from her." Frangoa, now understanding, stopped growling and stopped baring her fangs. She narrowed her eyes but slowly switched back.

X&X&X&X&X&X&

Missouri was angry at the 9 tailed Jinchuriki. He had made her next victim not grab her new 'prize'. The pendant was begging Missouri to give it to someone. But Missouri knew the pendant would only take Shinko. "Her days are short. She has no idea…..her heart can never be still. She better collect her courage. I will have to seal her heart and break her pride. She had nowhere to stand, and when she gets you, nowhere to hide." Missouri laughed.

X&X&X&X&X&

"That's new." Naruto said. "Oh, I'll go in! Let's see, 'Missouri's Magic Shop'."

**I wouldn't go in there if I were you.**

Frangoa had been quite since she had taken over her body, which had been 2 days ago, so it startled Shinko to hear the fish/wolf's voice again.

_Well then you should be happy you aren't me._

**I kind of am-**

_You are not me. At all, whatsoever, and-_

"Are you going in, or do you want me to?" Naruto asked, Missouri growling. "No, that simply can't do if he comes in!" Shinko, not going to be deemed a coward, walked in.

**OK, sorry for the cliff. I quoted: Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation, My Immortal by Evanescence, Dust Bowl Dance by Mumford and Sons, and Where'd You Go by Fort Minor.**

**Shinko: Be sure to check out her new idea, probably going up tomorrow!**

**Karrine: It has my best friends Ann and Alex!**

**Me: Not sure where they should be, Naruto, My Babysitter's a Vampire, Ninjago, or Vampire Knight…. Oh well! Please help with that! Karrine, would you be as kind as to do the honors?**

**Karrine: Readers, REVIEW! Oh, and be sure to read the new, most random story of Zerois4evermine, Ever. With special main characters: Ann and Alex! The most random OC's! Oh, bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
